Entonces: Agua
by Soren429
Summary: ZaDr: En medio de una ola de calor, Zim planea lanzarle en la cara a Dib las cámaras que descubrió en su laboratorio. De camino, no se imaginó la escena que encontraría. Drabble inspirado en Fucking water..., de MKLier en deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Entonces: Agua**

 _Ok, sé que Vásquez detesta el fanfiction (sus razones tendrá), y si él llega a dominar la Tierra, indudablemente seré empalada, junto a todas (¿todos?), ustedes, herejes._

 _Ok, -again- hace mucho tiempo no escribía, cualquier error que encuentren me lo pueden hacer saber. Morí unos meses y mi resurección se debe a Invader Zim y a su creador: Vásquez._

 _Me siento culpable al pensarlo, pero el sujeto, aún en sus 40's es tan re malditamente sexy... ¿o será sólo su actitud?_

 _-Cómo desearía ser agua._

Pensaba el gran, el único, el maravilloso… ¡INVASOR ZIM!

Tragó en seco mientras veía las diminutas gotitas siendo impulsadas, suspendidas y acelerando hacia el centro de la Tierra, reflectando la radiación de esa horrible estrella llamada Sol.

Ahora, ¿por qué un poderoso Irken querría convertirse en una pila de moléculas polares **1**? Ese vil líquido, insípido, asqueroso disolvente… ¡le enfermaba! Pero no ahora. En ese momento sentía envidia, por algún motivo extraño, incómodo y asqueroso.

En ningún otro sito del universo habría experimentado semejante sensación.

El humano Dib, con unos escasos pantaloncillos cubriendo el segundo tercio de su anatomía terrícola, entiéndase, sin más que eso, exhibiendo sus lindos huesos en el jardín de la casa del Dr. Membrana y… y… echándose esa inmunda sustancia impulsada a presión, ¡con una manguera!

El agua caía por el cuello de Dib, corriendo por su espalda y mojando todo lo demás. Al parecer, el humano se estaba desarrollando bastante bien: las persecuciones lo mantenían en forma.

Unos metros más allá estaba Gaz en un vestidito púrpura y ligero, bajo la gran sombrilla, soda helada a su diestra y ejercitando los dedos con la nueva edición de Cazador de Cerdos Vampiros.

Los hechos eran los siguientes: Dib no soportaba más el calor en su habitación, sus aparatos también se calentaban y se colgaban. El refrigerante no daba la talla para mantener sus instrumentos al máximo en esos días y cayó en pánico cuando perdió la imagen de las cámaras que había instalado en la casa de Zim. Afortunadamente, Gaz mandó a sus juguetes-robot a arrastrar el casi cadáver shockeado de su hermano fuera. La idea de que el cerebro de su hermano se cociera dentro de su propio cráneo no le sentaba mal, pero el Dr. Membrana la regañaría si lo dejaba pasar.

-¡Oh, calentamiento global, eventualmente te venceré! Cuando haya terminado con la clonación de Sagan, el control de nano partículas y…

El Dr. Membrana salió de la residencia tan campante como siempre. Por algún motivo se mantenía fresco sin importar qué. Se despidió de Gaz con un beso y de Dib con una palmada en la espalda. Prometió que los llevaría a comer pizza cuando regresara, es decir, en unos diez o doce días. Y se fue.

Entre tanto, Zim seguía tras el cerco de madera que limitaba el jardín de los Membrana, haciendo caso omiso al doc y a Gaz. Sólo había ido a lanzarle en la cara a Dib las diminutas cámaras que habían estallado en su laboratorio (accidente que por cierto, había interpretado como un ataque), o bueno, lo que quedaba de ellas.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse petrificado con la escena.

-Él… es… tan…

-¡ZIM!

Un chorro de agua le llegó de lleno a la cara. Demasiado. Gritó, corrió en círculos, maldijo. Lo usual. Siete segundos más tarde tenía a Dib encima, sobre el césped mal cuidado del vecino. Para la fortuna de Zim, la manguera no era tan larga como para llevarla hasta ahí. Pero allí estaba, sobre el Irken que aún temblaba, ora por el dolor, ora por la presión de las caderas del húmedo humano.

Su cuello quemaba por las manos de Dib impregnadas de ese inmundo líquido, se sentía enfermo, no sólo por la asfixia.

Entre tanto, Gaz había llamado _estúpido_ a su hermano por enésima vez, justo antes de darle otro sorbito a su soda.

 ** _1_** _En la serie, el agua quema-disuelve a Zim, lo que me induce a pensar que en efecto, Zim ESTÁ conformado por alguna sustancia de carácter polar._

 _(Clase breve de química, por si no se entiende: cuando los átomos están unidos, comparte electrones de enlace, a veces, un átomo atrae, otras, cede electrones. Esto está definido por varios factores, principalmente por la electronegatividad. El agua es polar porque el oxígeno es más electronegativo que el hidrógeno, atrae fuertemente aal electrón de valencia de los hidrógenos, quedando con una carga neta negativa: un polo negativo, compensado por su parte protonada. Lo polar disuelve lo polar; lo apolar, pues... a lo apolar.)_

 _Hasta aquí mi desvarío. Siento que este drabble amerita continuación, pero... Nah._

 _¿Algo qué decir?_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

El humano Dib pesaba, y mucho.

Estaba seguro de que su mochila le dejaría una fea marca en la espalda, pero no pensó en lo mucho que eso le dolería sino hasta más tarde, estando horizontal en el sofá junto a Gir y frente al programa del mono feo; pero la cereza del pastel era esta: cierta tensión en sus pantalones se hacía más y más evidente.

-¡Quítate, larva de humano, QUÍTATE! –chilló Zim.

-Si tanto te gusta, deberías besarlo. Qué patético.

Gaz pasó por su lado con la vista fija en la consola entre sus manos. Por un momento olvidó a Zim y le preguntó:

-¡Hey, Gaz! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a por una pizza, Dib. –La niña no se dignó en dirigirle la vista siquiera, es decir, ¡por todos los grandes ancestros Membrana!, ¡su hermano se estaba literalmente revolcando con un alien! En la escuela era una cosa, ¿pero ahí, en el jardín?

Sentía vergüenza ajena. La posibilidad de que el resto de la humanidad la relacionara con semejante engendro de hermano… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Si la humanidad no le importaba, mucho menos su opinión. Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando. Quería la más reciente creación del cerdo: pizza de tocino.

Entiéndase, era una pizza enteramente hecha de tocino. En el mundo de Gaz, la pizza del cerdo era lo único que podría sacarla de casa en un día como ese, y no iba a esperar uno o dos meses para que su padre la llevara a comer una de esas deliciosas, grasientas y chancrosas(1) pizzas.

Entre tanto, el cerebro de Dib seguía colgado preguntándose cómo era posible que su hermana pudiese caminar bajo el sol. Es decir, hacía tanto calor que podría freír un par de huevos en la acera.

Sea como fuere, Zim aprovechó la distracción del niño y de una patada se lo quitó de encima para luego salir corriendo.

La noche había caído y Dib, aún ligerito de ropa, se preparaba para ver Misterios Misteriosos.

Frente al microondas, miraba cómo la bolsa de palomitas giraba y giraba, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. Suspiró satisfecho: había sido un buen día.

La alarma del aparato sonó y la puertecita se abrió. Dib sintió cómo la boca se le humedecía, malditos reflejos. Por un momento se imaginó a Zim diciendo alguna cosa desagradable sobre las palomitas. Qué alien para molesto. Caminando rumbo al salón, su respiración se detuvo.

-¿QUÉEEEE?- las palomitas salieron volando por los aires. Gaz se enojaría mucho, probablemente lo mandaría a limpiar el piso con la lengua.

Con los ojos como platos, Dib cayó en cuenta de un detalle: mientras estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Zim, mirando cómo su hermana caminaba bajo el sol inclemente, había sentido algo… algo entre las piernas.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué demonios?- Para Dib no había explicación lógica, ¿por qué su cerebro se encargaba de traer semejante recuerdo en un momento así?- No puede ser posible, ¿era… era el suyo, o…?- Ahogó un grito. -¿Acaso era posible para un Irken tener una… una…?- Le daba vergüenza sólo pensar en aquella palabra. Claro que a él se le había puesto dura un par de veces, pero era normal. Con una ducha fría se arreglaba. (2)

Su cabeza giraba y giraba, no lo podía evitar. Pensaba cosas, muchas cosas, de entre ellas la más perturbadora de imaginar: ¿los Irken tenían pe… peeee….?

¡Y más interesante aún: ¿cómo eran?!

Dib siguió hablando solo, balbuceando, más bien, hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

-.-

(1) Lo de "chancrosas" es un chiste privado. Con el término nos referimos a toda la comida "chatarra": papas, hamburguesas, pizzas, shawarmas, etc. que han pasado por litros y litros de aceite renegrido y que venden cerca de las universidades. No se qué haría de mi vida sin ellas.

(2) La semana pasada -creo- leí que un hombre promedio puede tener hasta 11 erecciones a lo largo del día. No sé si los Irken sean capaces de experimentar más, pero no me sorprendería (Estamos hablando de Vásquez, ok? (Ah, hablando de él, hace dos días le twitté "You know how much zadr is comming, don't you?" Nunca había sido tan ignorada en mi vida U/U)).

En fin.

Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, el gran invasor Zim yacía en el sofá, con la cara hundida en un pequeño cojín con forma de cerdo.

\- – ¿Por qué, Minimoose? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba al pequeño alce, que lo miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Gir no le hacía mucho caso por el asunto del mono feo, y de todas formas había terminado por asumir que no entendería sus altamente complejas preocupaciones, así que todo lo que le quedaba era Minimoose.

Lo cierto es que de haber podido, estaría volteando la casa al revés, corriendo por todos lados, vociferando y poniendo el nombre de Dib en el cielo, planeando alguna intrincada forma de destruirlo, o por lo menos, su enorme cabeza. Pero le dolía, demasiado.

La caída y el forcejeo habían provocado unos cuantos grandes moretones coloreados de naranja y azul en la piel del Irken, pero el que más le dolía era el de la espalda.

Ah, y su amor propio también estaba muy magullado.

Rogaba a los dioses Irken que lo ayudasen, hasta que recordó que ellos también habían sido destruidos en medio del caos provocado por él mismo en Ruina Inevitable parte 1. (1)

El punto es que le avergonzaba haber protagonizado semejante escena. Con un poco de suerte, Dib estaría demasiado distraído con la otra humana para notar su jridbwgesh (2) endureciéndose rápidamente a través de la ropa.

Podría ser posible… ¿Qué ese humano le excitara?

Antiguamente en Irk, la temporada de apareamiento estaba caracterizada por una temperatura tan alta que rayaba en lo absurdo, claro que esto ocurría cada ciento cuarenta años. Aquellos instintos reproductivo-copulatorios habían sido desactivados en el genoma Irken –entre tantos otros- hace mucho tiempo por orden de los más altos.

Desactivados, no removidos, y Zim se lamentaba por ello.

Pero no era una doncellita humana para echarse a llorar, no señor. Siempre había esperanza, y en el caso de Zim, radicaba en que Dib fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para no caer en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Mandó a Gie por unos tacos en cuanto se terminó el programa del mono feo para así poder ver en paz lo que pasaba en la casa del molesto humano.

Los números verdes en el reloj del cuarto de Dib marcaban cerca de las tres de la mañana, y el propio Dib no estaba en su cama, donde se suponía que debía estar un mocoso humano a esa edad. No. Dib estaba encogido en una esqina, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante en un vaivén totalmente enfermizo.

Zim se encogió de hombros. El comportamiento de Dib parecía normal. Abrazaba sus rodillas y musitaba quién sabe qué cosas, así que subió el volumen del sistema para escucharlo mejor.

\- – _No, no puede ser. Zim… no, lo que sentí debió ser eh, sus llaves. Sí, eso es. ¡Las llaves de Zim! O una linterna. O un arma. No pudo ser su pee… su peeeeeee… ¡Sigth! No. Imposible. Además, Zim no puede ser gay, o si? Jajaja no. Imposible, seguramente salió de un huevecillo inoculado de fertilizante por una aguja. Sí, eso es. No sentí la erección de Zim. No sentí nada. No. No. ¿Fue un sueño, verdad?_

\- – No. No. ¡NOOOOOOOOO…!

El grito se escuchó en todo el vecindario. Zim no podría volver a sostener la mirada de esos asquerosos y cafés ojos humanos nunca más.

La mañana siguiente, la señorita Bitters, su sempiterna maestra, hablaba de cómo Teller se había rehusado a colaborar en el proyecto Manhattan para la creación de la bomba atómica, no por implicaciones morales, sino porque quería trabajar en algo mucho más destructivo (3). Y para la hora del almuerzo todos habían notado el estado apático de Zim. No había despegado la cabeza de la mesita ni una vez, y eso, sumando a que Dib no había gritado en toda la mañana –el niño no hacía más que temblar y mover los labios quedamente-; bastó para que Bitters los llamara a quedarse cuando los demás hubieron salido a la cafetería.

\- – No sé qué traman ustedes dos, pero si es algún extraño plan para desestabilizar el estatus quo de la clase, pueden irlo olvidando, porque NO LO VOY A PERMITIR.

Azotó la puerta tras sí al salir, asustando a Zim que acababa de despertar. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, así que lo primero que vio fue un Dib que lo miraba fijamente a cinco metros de distancia, ojeroso y de semblante pálido y vacío.

Para desgracia de Zim, su cerebro superior no trabajó tan rápido como quería para inventar alguna frase ingeniosa que lo librase de aquella situación tan incómoda.

\- – Eh… eh… eh… ¡Tienes bonitos ojos, ridículo humano!

Los ojos de Dib se pusieron como platos y los temblores cesaron abruptamente por la conmoción. Un pequeño músculo comenzó a contraerse repetidamente en su párpado inferior derecho y sintió la espalda helada justo antes de gritar:

\- – ¡Zim es Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Y salir corriendo.

 _Notas_

 _(1) Me lo he inventado. No sé si sea cannon, aunque tratándose de Zim, no me sorprendería._

 _(2) Inventado también. Tecleé algunas letras, le agregué "sh" al final, y así quedó (creo que es así como lo hace Vásquez)._

 _(3) Edward Teller. Padre de la bomba H._


	4. Chapter 4

Dib sentía ansiedad por volver a clases. No, no es que estuviera ansioso por regresar y ver a Zim, después de todo, la ansiedad es un trastorno psíquico que implica fatiga e irritabilidad, y Dib no sólo se sentía fatigado y molesto, sino que tampoco lograba concentrarse en nada y la sensación de que un peligro inminente le acechaba lo mantenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

Desde luego, el factor estresante para Dib era el alien de piel verdosa, el recuerdo de "algo" que crecía y se endurecía entre sus piernas, ah, y también sus últimas palabras.

 _Tienes bonitos ojos._

 _._

 _Tie-nes-bo-ni-tos-o-jos._

Cuando Dib le preguntó a su hermana si ella creía que él tenía bonitos ojos, ella lo golpeó con su consola en la cabeza, en un intento por enderezar el cable que se le había cruzado a su hermano. O tal vez no. La verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer eso desde hace años.

Dib no durmió esa noche, y la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, su cara fue a dar en el plato de huevos revueltos que Foodio 3000 le había preparado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a la escuela hasta que Gaz se bajó de su espalda y le dio un empujón en dirección a su salón. Dib llegó a su asiento por inercia y su cabeza aterrizó de nuevo, pero esta vez contra la mesa de fórmica. Soltó un "auch" amortiguado para luego seguir inmerso en su estado de pseudo-zombie.

Unos minutos más tarde, Zim hizo lo que sería su entrada más dramática hasta el momento. La puerta se estrelló contra la pared en un estrépito que sacudió el polvo del techo y todos los chicos volvieron la vista y cesaron el murmullo, pero al instante pasaron de ello, pues sólo era Zim.

El invasor marchó derecho hacia Dib, que tenía cara de haber presenciado el horror de los horrores y del cual ahora sólo quedaba el trauma que lo consumía, con la mirada vacía y perdida en algún punto de la pared mugrienta.

\- – Cosa-Dib –demandó Zim, tamborileando los dedos enguantados en la mesa, pero Dib no respondió-. ¡Cosa-Dib, te estoy hablando…! -El muchacho estaba en su mundo. Zim hubiera querido agarrarlo y zarandearlo hasta que aprendiera a admirar y respetar su grandeza Irken, pero no podía tocarlo-. ¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB…!

Sólo entonces Dib se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando. Todos en el salón habían volteado de nuevo para saber a qué venía tanto alboroto. Dib hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para enderezar el cuello y ver que ahí estaba Zim, su factor estresante, pero el invasor no le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

\- – La última vez me llamaste "¡GAAAAAAAAAAAY!" y saliste corriendo –dijo el Irken-.

\- – ¿Qué… qué quieres? –le preguntó el chico, temblando-.

\- – Para empezar, quisiera que me digas qué significa "¡GAAAAAAAAAAY!", porque he pasado los últimos cuatro meses afuera, en el universo, tratando de investigar qué es un "¡GAAAAAAAAAAY!", y nadie sabe lo que es un "¡GAAAAAAAAAAY!", así que más vale que me digas qué es un "¡GAAAAAAAAAAY!" de una vez por todas. Y también, ¿qué pasó con tu cara y tu ropa, cosa-Dib?

\- – ¿Cuatro meses? –procesó Dib.- Pero si sólo… ha pasado una noche.

\- – Cuatro meses, una noche. Sí, lo que sea. Hay una falla en el espacio tempo más allá del cinturón de Orión, pero eso seguramente es demasiado para tu mentecilla humana. Ahora responde, cosa-Dib qué es un "¡GAAAAAAAAAAY!".

En ese momento entró la señora Bitters dando otro portazo.

\- – A sus asientos, ¡TODOOOOOOOOOS! –vociferó la mujer flacucha y encorvada justo antes de azotar el escritorio con los tres libros de tapa dura que tocaban para el día-. Va también para ti, ¡ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! –le gritó en la cara al irken, muchas gotitas de saliva le dieron de lleno en los enormes lentes de contacto azules que llevaba-.

\- – ¡Sí, señora Bitters! –dijo el irken, corriendo a su asiento-.

Dib se había salvado, o eso creyó hasta que comenzó el bombardeo de papelitos en su contra. Dib los iba abriendo conforme le iban dando en la cabeza, y decían:

 _Tu enorme cabeza es un blanco fácil, humano._

 _Ahora te ordeno que me digas,_

 _Qué_

 _Es_

 _Un_

 _GAAAAAAAAAAY._

Dib no terminaba de entender cómo era posible que el irken, con toda su tecnología, no pudiese entrar a la red y buscar lo que significaba aquella palabra, pero no era realmente eso lo que le inquietaba. ¿Realmente Zim había olvidado todo, desde la riña en el jardín hasta lo de sus bonitos ojos, por entender un término desconocido?

Al parecer Zim tenía una escala completamente torcida de prioridades, y su línea de pensamiento no andaba mucho mejor; pero al menos Dib sintió alivio al reconocer que todo el asunto quedaría totalmente en el olvido en cuanto satisficiera la curiosidad del invasor, y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes, por lo que agarró un lápiz, y arrancando la esquina de una hojita escribió con letra casi inentendible.

 _Después._

Al minuto recibió una contestación.

 _¡No! ¡Ahora, humano!_

Y luego otra.

 _¡AHORA!_

Y otra.

 _YO, EL GRAN ZIM, TE LO ORDENO._

La ansiedad de Dib había desaparecido casi por completo para dejar paso a una nube de irritación que crecía y crecía.

 _Te lo explico después, Zim._

A lo que Zim respondió:

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

 _¡Porque no es algo que se pueda decir en una nota…! Sólo espera._

 _Tienes hasta el almuerzo, humano._

 _O.K._

Dib tenía hasta el almuerzo para encontrar una forma de explicar lo que era un gay. De repente no lucía como una tarea tan fácil.


	5. Chapter 5

La multitud se agolpaba frente a la cafetería de la escuela, pero Zim supo deslizarse hábilmente entre los mocosos para conseguir un par de bebidas ultra-azucaradas, una para él y otra para Dib, quien se había rezagado para tomar una llamada urgente de su padre.

Una llamada urgente de su padre.

Sí, claro. Como si su padre alguna vez lo llamara; pero Zim se lo creyó, y acordaron reunirse en el patio unos minutos más tarde, sobre el muro de ladrillos rojos que limitaba a la escuela de la calle.

Mientras tanto, Dib buscaba en línea la mejor manera, la más técnica y la menos vergonzosa, para explicarle a Zim lo que el término "gay" quería decir, sin verse demasiado implicado o comprometido. Sería algo así como:

\- – _Bueno, Zim, verás; un gay es una persona que… hace cosas… Mmmh. Cosas que no son malas, pero muchas veces el mundo las mira mal, porque las hace con personas…_

No, no podría empezar así, porque ni siquiera podría categorizarse a Zim como una persona, ¿verdad? Porque… ¿qué demonios es una persona a fin de cuentas?

Dib también lo buscó en línea, y cierto diccionario lo definía como "Individuo de la especie humana", así que Zim definitivamente no contaba como una persona.

¿Y qué tal si…?

\- – _Zim, un gay, no necesariamente un ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!, es alguien_ (porque Zim podía ser alguien, ¿correcto?). _Es alguien… Eh-es alguien que…_

Dib, tras de una esquina, podía ver a Zim sentado en lo alto del muro, que no era tan alto en realidad; mientras él estaba ahí, con un ataque de nervios que ni siquiera le permitía vocalizar con corrección.

\- – Dib, puedo ver tu enorme cabezota –dijo Zim, sorbiendo lo que quedaba de su lata de soda-.

Dib se estremeció, y aunque sopesó la posibilidad de huir, desde que la campana sonó de hecho; no se movió. Zim bajó de un salto y lo alcanzó.

\- – ¿Y bien? –preguntó, lanzándole la soda desde una distancia razonable.

Dib la atrapó, pensando que las cuestiones de semántica importaban poco, o bien nada, pues aunque Zim no fuera una persona, seguía siendo un alguien, y él se estaba yendo por las ramas.

Y he ahí la respuesta: ir por las ramas, salir por la tangente. Y había una tangente ahí.

\- – Bueno, Zim, verás… Un gay es… alguien alegre (1).

Pasó un minuto entero antes de que Zim abriera la boca.

\- – ¿Te parece que soy alegre?

\- – No, bueno… Sí, quiero decir, esa es una definición, pero no es la definición apropiada.

Rendido ante la mirada fija de incredulidad que el irken le plantaba, Dib le extendió el móvil. En la pantalla del buscador estaban las acepciones más concisas del término que tanto lío le estaba dando.

Los ojos del Irken se deslizaron línea por línea, y su cara, inescrutable, no mutó durante ni después de la lectura.

\- – Mmmm…. –rumió Zim-. Según esto, tu dices que yo estoy inclinado sexualmente a individuos de mí mismo sexo.

\- – Ajá…

\- – Y dices que soy gay…

Por algún motivo, el ritmo en el diálogo de Zim bajó drásticamente.

La cara de Dib era tan roja y brillante como la luz de un semáforo. No iba a decir nada, pero las palabras salieron espontáneamente de su boca, izando el reflejo elemental, pero a la vez extremadamente refinado, de un humano civilizado: el de justificar los propios actos.

Porque, para empezar, ¿por qué lo había llamado gay? Y no sólo gay, sino ¿¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!?

Dib tenía que justificarse. Lo necesitaba.

\- – ¡Porque tú dijiste que tenía bonitos ojos! -exclamó-. ¡Y no sólo eso! Lo que pasó en el jardín…

Entonces el irken quedó sin palabras. Por un momento Zim se asemejó a un computador que se apaga súbitamente por sobrecalentamiento del procesador. De verde, su cara cambió a azul profundo. Dib no lo sabía, pero esa era la manera de sonrojarse que tenían los Irken, aunque no muchos lo hicieran.

El momento era terriblemente incómodo, tanto que la tensión podría cortarse con un bisturí, hasta que Zim reaccionó.

\- – Ah, eso. Lo había olvidado.

Tras decirlo con voz de autómata, Zim dio media vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse, pero Dib lo agarró por un brazo, deteniendo súbitamente su partida.

\- – ¡Zim!

\- – ¿Qué quieres, larva-Dib? –preguntó, girándose violentamente hacia el chico-.

\- – ¿Que qué quiero? Quiero saber qué pasó ahí.

Lo que Dib quería saber era qué tan bien le calzaba a Zim el adjetivo que casi accidentalmente le había clavado.

\- – ¡Ah, humano molesto! Es una cuestión fisiológica Irken que tú no entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara –exclamó Zim, con ese tono de suficiencia que impregnaba sus palabras cada vez que se refería a su raza-.

Pero Dib entendía, y Zim era perfectamente consciente de eso.

\- – Quieres decir que tú estabas…

\- – Sí, eso –le cortó Zim, soltándose del agarre del muchacho para agarrarlo él mismo por los hombros y llevarlo con rudeza contra la pared-. No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo. Mi mente superior lo bloqueó con el fin de suprimir el trauma, pero te las has arreglado para traerlo de vuelta, humano fastidioso.

No había una manera de decirlo. No la había.

O bueno, tal vez sí. Podría decirse que Zim andaba en celo.

\- – Y ya… ¿ya pasó?

Dib quería sacudirse el agarre del irken, pero no lo hizo.

\- – La temporada de calor lo inició. No creas que lo provocaste, humano.

El tono de Zim tenía mucho de desdén y coacción; pero aquella otra sensación… allí estaba de nuevo. Dib se estremeció con el recuerdo del tacto, sus caderas sobre Zim; y Zim, o una parte de él, haciéndose más notoria entre los tejidos.

\- – No soy homosexual, Dib-cosa. En realidad, no hay nada "sexual" en mí. Mi gloriosa raza no necesita de esos métodos, tan primitivos y asquerosos para prosperar numéricamente.

Entonces Zim lo soltó, finalmente. Y luego se marchó. Dib se había equivocado. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


End file.
